Somebody who cares
by TenchiWizGatoFan
Summary: My first WizGato fic. Actually my first fic ever    Hope you'll enjoy it.


Somebody who cares

**NOTE **This is the first story I've wrote and English isn't my native language so don't kill me if there are few mistakes or if you think it is written too simple.

"Aaaargh!" Gatomon screamed in pain.

"Have you learned lesson, Gatomon?" asked Myotismon after he has whipped her.

"I-I have..." she whispered.

"I can't hear you! ", said Myotismon and whip her few more time.

Gatomon couldn't take it anymore. "I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON, LORD MYOTISMON!" she screamed.

He finally stopped. "Good kitty", he said looking at battered Gatomon.

She was hardly breathing. Every single part of her body was hurting her but she didn't let out any tear. She won't give him pleasure to enjoy watching her crying. Myotismon enjoys the other pain more that anything but he has never completely broke Gatomon down. And that makes him angry.

He wanted to whip her even more but that will probably kill her. And he doesn't want to kill her. He wanted to make her suffer enough to lose her free spirit and pure soul that he hated so much.

"It's enough for today" he said "you can go."

Gatomon tried to stand on her feet but she just fell down and stayed lying face-down to floor.

Myotismon laughed evilly. "What are you waiting for," he asked "That someone will come and help you?"

She didn't answer.

"No one will help you. You want to know why?" He started walking towards her.

"Because nobody cares about you, Gatomon. Nobody. And who will? Your life is so meaningless that you are not worth of anyone's care."

Now, he was standing right next to Gatomon.

"And one more thing …" before he finished, he kick her in the stomach so hard that he broke out the air from her the lungs.

"DON'T EVER AGAIN LOOK ME WITH THOSE EYES!" he jelled and went out of the room.

Gasping for breath, Gatomon started coughing, spitting blood out. She wasn't able to stand up and she knows that no one will come to help her.

"_Myotismon was right"_, she though "_nobody cares about me. My life is so meaningless_".

Suddenly, the door opened and someone came in. Gatomon was so exhausted that she couldn't look up to see who it is. Maybe Myotismon came back to whip her one more time.

"_Oh, no. Not again_" she thought.

But nothing did happen.

After few moments, she felt someone is picking her up. Gatomon tried to see who it is but it was all blurred. Then she heard soft male voice:

"You are safe now, Gatomon."

Before she's answer, she's passed out.

...

It was cold but clear night. There wasn't any cloud on the sky so it was easy to see stars shining from above.

Wizardmon was in his room, kneeling next to bed where Gatomon was sleeping.

"_Myotismon is real moron"_ Wizardmon thought _"he whipped her just because he hates her eyes."_

Wizardmon didn't understand how could anyone hate those beautiful blue eyes. To be more precise, he didn't understand how could anyone hate GATOMON. She wasn't just cute and pretty. She was kind, cool and pretty damn smart. Wizardmon likes all her manires, no matter good or bad. And, of course, Gatomon has saved his life. She didn't let him die but she has also given him a reason to live. And he was really grateful on that.

"_She is so cute while she's sleeping"_ Wizardmon thought and gently stroked Gatomon's face.

She muttered and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wizardmon?"

"Hello, sleeping beauty" he smiled at her.

Gatomon looks around herself. "What happened?"

"Myotismon has whipped you. You were terribly hurt so I took you to my room to stop the bleeding."

Gatomon now noticed that her wounds are healed. Not completely but at least they don't look bad like before.

"You know I'm not the best in the healing of wounds, but better something than nothing" he said.

"Thanks", Gatomon said trying to get up.

"What are you doing?" Wizardmon asked "You suppose to have a rest."

"No I'm fine" Gatomon said.

But just as she prepared to get off the bed, she started feeling dizzy and almost fell on the floor. Luckily, Wizardmon catch her on time.

"I don't think you are" he said, putting her back in the bed.

Gatomon hates being weak or injured. When she is, her pride is hurt. Except that, as the only girl in Myotismon's army she MUSTN'T show her weaknesses cause she won't live any longer. But… when she is injured or needs help, Wizardmon is healing her wounds or just making her feel better. And she likes that. She likes those sweet moments when they are alone. She likes the way he makes her laugh. She likes his touches, his voice, his personality. She likes him. NO! That's not true. She doesn't like him. She LOVES him. And that's a big difference. But…does he feel same for her? Course not. Or maybe…

"Wizardmon, do you think I'm meaningless?" she asked.

Wizardmon looked at her a bit confused "No one is meaningless, Gatomon" he answered "Every life has its meaning."

"My don't."

"Don't talk nonsense, Gatomon. Who has told you that?"

Gatomon looked down "Lord Myotismon."

Wizardmon rolled his eyes. "I knew that must be some asshole."

"For God sake, Wizardmon, he could hear you. In this castle even walls have ears."

He shrugged shoulders: "I don't care. I'm not afraid of him."

Gatomon smiled. "_He is really brave or really stupid_" she thought _"but I bet he's the first one"_.

Suddenly, it began to be very cold in the room and Gatomon started to shiver. Wizardmon noticed that so he put his cloak off to wrap Gatomon with it.

"You don't have to…"

"Course I do" he interrupted her "I don't want that you get a cold".

Gatomon didn't say anything.

"Here" he said after he wrapped her. "Isn't it better?"

"It is. Thanks"

There was silence in the room for few minutes.

"Wizardmon, can I ask you something?" Gatomon asked.

"Sure" he nodded.

"Why you heal my wounds when I'm whipped? And why are you always there when I need company? And why are you always trying to comfort me?"

Wizardmon smiled "Because I care about you, silly."

Gatomon blinked. He CARES about her? Well, Wizardmon is the only one who is nice to her, but she never thought that he cares about her. In this castle nobody cares of nobody, that's the main rule. But Wizardmon was different from the others. In good way.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, what is so weird in that?"

"Myotismon tell me that I'm not worth of anyone's care."

"You really need to stop listen him" Wizardmon said "He is jerk and you are worth of care. Don't ever feel meaningless cause you aren't that. If nothing else, you mean a lot to me. You are the only one I really care about."

Gatomon was just looking at him. And Wizardmon was looking at her. Then she leaned forward and kissed him in the cheek.

"I'm so happy that I have somebody like you" she whispered.

"Somebody like me?" he asked.

"Yes. Somebody who cares."

**THE END**

And? Is it good for the first time? Please comment and tell me what you think ^^


End file.
